


The Heroes' Gambit [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Critical Role Reverse Bang, F/M, Gen, Heist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Heroes' Gambit" by TazmainianDevil."Juggling a long con, several disguises and a chance at revenge, Vox Machina’s second casino night may turn out to be much more lucrative than the first"





	The Heroes' Gambit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts), [TazmainianDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heroes' Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619355) by [TazmainianDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/pseuds/TazmainianDevil). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 1:27:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20heroes'%20gambit.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20heroes'%20gambit.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a gift for Ande for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to TazmainianDevil for giving me permission to podfic their story. Also thanks to CurrieBelle for giving me permission to turn her art for this story into cover art for the podfic. Finally, thanks to Frea_O for creating said cover art for me. I had so much fun recording this fic (wandering accents and all--I TRIED. MARQUESIAN IS HARD.)


End file.
